Death Be Not the End
by Lovelyfanfics
Summary: Can love survive war, death, and different time flows? This is written as a series of love letters between Katherine Deveraux and Adam Lamb. Inspired by Starlight Crystal by Christopher Pike.
1. Chapter 1

Inspiration

From the first moment I met you, I felt inspired. I felt loved and safe. There was nothing I couldn't do. Your kisses made me strong and made me feel like I can do anything. From you I learned to live each day with gratitude. There will come a day when we won't be together. This thing can't last forever. Will I leave you, or will you leave me. Perhaps I would rather think that we would live forever as one, even after death.

Dear Darling,

My Life, my life, my reason for being…There is so much I feel, how can I tell you? I miss you. It has only been an hour since you left. I am pathetic, why can't I stop thinking about you. I know you said you hate me, but I know it isn't true.

You have a special mission, but I want to be selfish and make you stay with me. The world does not matter without you. I'm sorry; I promised not to complain.

I love you always.

Katherine Deveraux

Dear Katherine,

My Katie, don't despair. Time and space can never keep us apart. Even now you are probably ten years older. I hope you have moved on with your life. Marry and be happy. Someday I'll see you again

All my love,

Adam Lamb

Dear Adam,

I still have that picture of us on the beach. We look so happy! So much has happened. I hope you'll forgive me, but I am in love with someone else.

☺☺Don't worry, it is Simon. He follows me everyday and has boundless energy. Everyday he gives me ten sloppy dog kisses. He always reminds me of you (not the kisses- yours are much better.)

My sister Jane insists I go out with her clubbing, but I always make up some excuse. She doesn't understand that I don't need anybody else but you.

Always yours,

Katherine Deveraux

My dear Katie,

It is hard here. (You aren't dead, are you? Would I not know or feel it if you were?) I have seen too much death. I am a captain now, but what is the point. We are losing. Is it wrong to desert?

One day I'll travel through time and space to see you.

Love,

Adam Lamb

Dear Adam,

This is Jane. I thought I should write to tell you about Katherine.

She was driving to go to the supermarket to get some food for the party cause we were out of chips and stuff. A drunk driver crashed into her car and she died. She did not suffer, thank goodness. I'm sorry.

Jane Deveraux

Katie,

Everyday I reread all the letters I got from you. It keeps me going. I am so happy now. The war is finally over. I am going home. I know it has been 510 years for you, but it has only been 20 for me. Much too long to be without you. The Time/Space law says I may go back to the past 20 years 6 months or so after I left you. I can't wait to see you and hold you in my arms.

Hugs & Kisses,

Adam

Dear Katie,

I never received your last letter. ? Your sister told me you were dead. Do you know how it feels to be so close, and then have everything fall apart? I have your last letter, which I was told that you wrote that day you died. I'm afraid to read it.

I should have felt you die. We are one, yet I never knew.

Love you always,

Adam

Dear Adam,

You would be so proud of me. I've decided to go back to college.

I'm going to study medicine. Hopefully I'll get to go into space and follow at your heels. (hehe)

I love you so, so, so much. XOXOXO See you soon.

Love,

Katherine Deveraux

Dear, dear Katherine,

It saddens me to hear that you never got to fulfill your dreams. I am filing a petition to come and visit you in your time.

Love always,

Adam

Dear Adam,

What a wonderful surprise today. I never expected you to come. I love laying in your arms after we make love sigh

How you came to me, I don't know. I hope you didn't desert.

I wish very much that you didn't have to return back to your time. I want to have many nights in your arms. I wish only to be with you always.

I am wishing we make a child. It would be some comfort for me when you are gone to know that I'll have a part of you.

Love,

Katherine Deveraux

Dear Katherine,

I did not prevent your death. Should I have warned you? But it was not sanctioned by the time counsel. It is okay that you aren't here. I know our love is timeless.

Forever yours,

Adam

Dear Adam,

Tell me why you can't be here?

In my last letter I was too mysterious (hehe). I wasn't sure then. Lots have happened since you left the first time. Would it be wrong to tell you what has happened in your future?

I guess it wouldn't be wrong. It concerns you. The counsel accepted your petition to come see me, but I already wrote about your visit. You do not know thought that your son will be going off to war to fight alongside you. He has decided to be placed in your regiment, although it will be hard for him to fight along side you never revealing his true identity.

I have decided to go along with a group of different soldiers. What I can do, I don't know. Maybe I'll be a consort for the army men. (But you wouldn't like that. Anyway I'm only joking, so relax.) I don't want to be part of your regiment or too close to you. We have a way of distracting each other.

Love,

Katherine Deveraux

Dear Katherine,

I decided it would not be wrong to look up information about you in the archives. I wonder what you did while I was away. I know you said you barely lived or laughed without me, but I want to know.

Love,

Adam

Dear Adam,

I am going to become a doctor. You think I can do it? I am going to take the Med. test.

My sister Jane is butting her nose into my social life again. She wants me to meet Steven, her ex-boyfriend. She says he nice and very good in bed. Can you believe her? She thinks love and sex are the same thing. Jane is throwing a party tomorrow. I can't believe I'm even considering it.

Yours,

Katherine Deveraux

Dear Katherine,

I saw your grave today. And our son's. I had a son? I'm a bit astounded. When?

I love you. I wish I never left you.

Adam

Dear Katherine,

Jane told me about you. I'm Steven. I'm sorrry I could not make it to the party. I would like to say. I would love to meet you.

Steven Jakenson

Dear Steven,

Thank you for your apologies. It is not the right time for me to even consider being with someone else. I am already involved.

Katherine Deveraux


	2. Chapter 2

Inspiration (continued)

Dear Steven,

Thank you for your apologies. It is not the right time for me to even consider being with someone else. I am already involved.

Katherine Deveraux

Dear Adam,

I hope you are well. I am sorry, but I've really messed things up. I told myself I would move on. How can you still love me now that I've killed your son. I got the "letter" today that he died at Camp Bickham. I was more relieved that you had survived.

Love is a strange thing.

Katherine Deveraux

Dear Katie,

Not a day goes by that I do not read all your letters. I get confused as to the order. Your last letter still haunts me.

I am going to petition the Time/Space counsel again so I can warn you this time about your tragic death. I know I would be punished once I return back to my time, but please understand that I must be sure you live.

Adam

Dear Adam,

I am becoming a recluse; I can't help it. I stole a ship and came to you. Don't ask me how I knew when or where to find you.

To the camps and Camp Jordan I marched for days just to see you again.

Katherine Deveraux

Dear Katherine,

Something went wrong with the time machine. Or maybe the "Gods" knew what I had planned. You are already dead in this time. It has been 6 months since your death. I can't stop crying. Your sister says she'll write a letter to my future self to tell me of your death. What good would that do? It won't bring you back.

Adam

Dear Adam,

I saw you today. You didn't recognize me. Why? But you did want me. I'm to meet you tonight at the creek. Should I go? How do I make you believe it's me; I look different. Do you still love? Would you know me with a different face?

Lots of love always,

Katherine Deveraux

Dear Jane,

I am puzzled. You say your sister died a month ago, but it isn't true. I won't believe it. I just got her letter yesterday. It's signed and dated after she supposedly died. Can you explain the mix up?

Steven Jackenson

Dear Adam,

You were wonderful, our lovemaking was beyond expectations. Your hands upon my breast, between my legs, your eyes upon my eyes- nothing could have been better.

You knew it was me. I know you did. All you had to do was hold me and you knew. We are one aren't we? I could stay with you forever.

Love,

Katherine Deveraux

Dear Katie,

What can I say that I haven't said before?

I love you.

I am stuck in limbo. You are dead. Should I go back to my time?

Adam

Dear Steven,

You know what, the explanation about my sister's letter is quite simple: My sister gets her dates confused.

Jane

Dear Jane,

You should read the letter. Meet for coffee, we'll talk.

Steven

Dear Jane,

I'm back. Did you know I was gone? I went to see Katie again, but it was the wrong time. I think I should just move on. Maybe I'll look up that minx I met at Camp Jordan.

Adam

Dear Jane,

I wonder if you'll understand why I ran away. You were nagging me all the time to forget him. I just left the party after I realized Steven wasn't going to show. (He is still in love with you.)

I heard you thought I died in the care explosion or drunken crash. I am sorry I never corrected the mistake. It did help me disappear though. Dead people aren't punished for stealing time/space machines.

Love,

Katie

Dear Steven,

You should talk to my sister and explain everything. I am alive and well and I know my love is here, this place and time. Tell her you love her and would travel through time and space for her. It worked for me when my love said it. I hope you bliss and happiness.

Hopefully soon-to-be sister-in-law,

Katherine Deveraux

Dear Adam Lamb,

Remember me from Camp Jordan? Can we meet at Café Jordan? It is a nice place in memory of Jordan, the last battle of the end of the worlds.

I look forward to being mastered and tamed by you. XXXXX

Katherine Deveraux

Dear Katherine Deveraux,

What kind of joke is this? You are the minx, you are not my Katherine! Someone has put you up to this.

But, yes I'll meet you at the Café Jordan.

Dear Katherine,

Your plan was ingenious. Now we have our loves.

Steven

Dear Katherine,

You are alive! I am going to marry Steven. Isn't it wonderful!

Jane

Dear Katherine, my chameleon minx,

So it was you all along. Don't assume anything. I did not know it was you at Camp Jordan. Forgive the ape I was at Camp Jordan. I'm usually more calm and civilized.

Adam

The End


End file.
